Valentin Narcisse
Valentin Narcisse, played by starring cast member Jeffrey Wright, is a prominent New York underworld figure. The character debuts in the fourth season episode . Biography Background Born in Trinidad, Dr. Valentin Narcisse is a businessman and prominent figure in the underworld of Harlem, New York City, USA. He is affiliated with gangster Owney Madden. He is well-educated and prefers to be refered to as doctor. Season 4 After the loss of an employee, Dickie Pastor, Narcisse pays a visit to The Onyx Club to discuss the matter with Chalky White. Chalky acts like he has no idea what Narcisse is talking about when he and Dickie's wife Alma Pastor claims that an employee of Chalky, Dunn Purnsley, raped Alma and Murdered Dickie and because of it wants compensation from Chalky. Chalky however doesn't give Dunn up and he sends them on their way to Newark where he claims that Dickie went after he was in Atlantic City. This action by Chalky leads to Narcisse, who owns a piece of many colored acts, pulls them from Chalky's club. Another meeting is called between them and Chalky brings in Nucky Thompson to negotiate a truce with Narcisse, which would make the acts come back and the situation regarding Alma and her husband would go away in exchange for 10% of the club. Narcisse accepts the offer and leaves town. While leaving town Narcisse asks Alma what she would like to happen to Dunn, she suggests lynching him, but Narcisse who'm claims that he has heard her story so many times before has his men strangle her and leave her in a ditch on Mayor Bader's construction site. In New York's Harlem, at the headquarters of the Universal Negro Improvement Association (UNIA), Dr. Valentin Narcisse meets with gangster Owney Madden and Arnold Rothstein. Narcisse has asked Rothstein to meet with him regarding his heroin distribution, after some quarrel amongst themselves they make a deal and Rothstein informs him that his associate Mr. Diamond will be in touch with Narcisse. After dismissing Rothstein, Narcisse informs Madden that an act of his, Daughter Maitland, will move from the Cotton Club to the Onyx Club. Madden asks that Dickie Pastor bring around a replacement but Narcisse informs him "Mr. Pastor will not be returning." Narcisse then travels to Atlantic City, presenting Daughter Maitland to The Onyx Club and at the same time takes notice of how Chalky is treating Dunn. Chalky becomes smitten with Daughter but not with Narcisse "telling and not asking." Narcisse reminds Chalky that they are now partners and that Daughter is a star, if he'll have her. feigning reluctance, Chalky agrees. While closing up the Onyx Club, Narcisse approaches Purnsley telling him heroin is how he'll get out from under Chalky's thumb: "It is freedom. Power. Control over men who are lesser than you. Chalky White is one of those men." Relationships Business *Daughter Maitland: Employee *Owney Madden: Business partner *Dickie Pastor: Employee (deceased) *Chalky White: Rival, business partner Victims *Alma Pastor: Ordered death, killed by his men *Mrs. Maitland: Murder victim, strangled to death for burn to chess Category: Season 4 Memorable Quotes " A thing mixed is a thing weakened." Appearances Category: Season 4